Being Fated to a Short Time
by Daughter of Olympus26
Summary: Cass is trying to live what a short life she has left, after attending the funeral of her friend Hazel Lancaster she realizes there is so much more to life for. And she can't help but wonder if falling in love with Harry for only a short time can change both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For 5,475 days I have lived and I only have 730 days left on this Earth. I've been counting down the days of my life to remind myself I don't have many left, but it sounds longer in days than in years. So many people say I gave up but the truth is I accepted the short fate that was offered to me. I can say that I don't do things twice anymore mainly because there isn't any room left for twices, at least not in my life.

For 20 days I've been free of school and other teen horrors because they at least get a chance to live I don't and I envy as well as hate them for it. Why waste precious minutes, moments on phones or something else when the very next moment could be your last? It's just something that I've never understood, personally I would rather talk to a face rather than screen, but hey it's your world it's not going to be mine for much longer.

Today I went to my best friends funeral, she died from lung cancer at least mostly. She had been in a terrible state of depression after her boyfriend, Augustus Waters, had died of cancer as well. It all went down-hill for her, she tried to keep it together for her parents but it wasn't enough to fix her broken spirit. We met, got to know each other and then she died. But there is something that I will always remember that Hazel Lancaster told me, "that enjoy the little infinities and don't wait for them to end". After that day I started to live again and stopped waiting to die, because I'm at the point where there is no twices anymore.

So after a bad day or just a day I go to the local coffee shop called Cafe de L.A., weird I know. But I also go to see my eldest brother's friend who knows about my deadline and cheers me up.

I walk in and Eric looks over the counter and says,

" Hey, Cass what kind of coffee would you like today?"

" Can I have a chocolate frapé?"

" Sure, what happened today?"

" I went to a friends funeral it wasn't very inspiring to continue living."

" Is that why you're wearing all black?"

" What do you think?"

" I think you need your coffee, so please wait over their by the counter with that other guy."

" Sure."

" Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll ask you out."

" Shut up and get my coffee."

" Yes miss."

He waved me off to the other counter to get rid of me for the next customer. So I stand by this guy for awhile and I could tell he was having a great time with his other four buddies then all of a sudden turns toward me and says,

" Hey I'm Harry."

" Um, hey I 'm Cass."

Then the girl behind the counter said,

" Harry. Cass."

I went up to the counter and grabbed my coffee and about left when the random guy said,

" Hey Cass wait up!"

I turned to say,

" What?"

" I accidently grabbed your coffee."

I looked down at my coffee cup and see Harry scribbled on the side and say,

" Oh sorry here."

We traded coffees, a smile grew on his face and said,

" Um it wasn't an accident that I got your coffee I just needed reason to talk to you."

" Why Harry?"

" I kind of wanted to ask you out."

That was the first time in a long time that someone asked me out and there is plenty of reasons why. Like when my ex-boyfriend left me when he found out I was dying, or maybe I don't want to hurt someone, take your pick. So I said,

" Sorry but I'm not going out with you."

I left the coffee shop after that but I guess the guy just doesn't understand no because he came running out to catch up. I hate these guys who won't give up, it's not their effort I don't like it's the fact that I like that in a guy, which makes it so hard to resist. He said,

" Why won't you give me a chance?"

" There are many reasons why I won't date you."

" Give me one reason."

" I don't want to hurt you."

" Cass please just give me a chance."

" You won't stop stalking me until I agree to go out with you will you?"

" I wouldn't call it stalking just actively pursuing, and yes."

I really want to go out with him but I know I can't because he seems great and I would probably fall for him. But I really want to continue my day without a tail so I say,

" Fine."

He punches the air with a grin and says,

" Meet me at the pier at eight o'clock tonight."

" Alright see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know why but I was nervous, thinking about if the date would go well or not. I really like this guy but I know I shouldn't that's why this "thing" isn't going to go past to night. Although I decided to dress for the occasion, I mean come on it's still a date. I was going to wear jeans and a paint shirt, but then I thought go bold, so now the wardrobe is a sky blue halter top dress and white lace shoes, let's not forget a white belt to match. When I came downstairs my mom said,

" What's with outfit Cass?"

" It's a date."

My mom looked absolutely thrilled that I was meeting people or dating people in this case. Because she knows how hard it hit me when Eric, my ex, broke up with me after he found out that I was dying, swell guy don't you think. But I don't think she's realized that I've pretty much sworn off men and love so no one gets hurt. My mom said,

" Do you need me to take you?"

" No, I'll walk. Like everywhere else."

As I stroll closer and closer to the pier I get more and more nervous. Why can't I clam down? I show up at the entrance of the pier where Harry seems to have been waiting along time. He said,

"I thought you would never show."

" You said eight."

" Then I must have been an hour early."

" You must have."

He sticks out his hand and says,

" Ready?"

Without even thinking I grab it and say,

" Ready."

As Harry was weaving our way through the crowd I couldn't help but admire him, he seems so free and proud that it's me connected to his hand. I guess I could tell you that he is really handsome. A big smile, brown curly hair, blue eyes, and did I mention the accent, it's British or something. What ever it is I like it. We stopped in front of the snack bar and Harry said,

" What would you like?"

" Oh, I didn't bring money."

" Good because I went let you spend a penny. Pick something."

I glared at the options for a while then said,

" Sweet tea and a pretzel with cheese."

" Coming right up."

He left me standing there to get our order when he came back he also had two ice cream cones. I guess the guy has a sweet tooth, but so do I. We sat down at the table eating in silence when he said,

" Do you have any siblings Cass?"

" Um, yeah I have three older brothers. You?"

" Na, I'm an only child."

" So that's where you get your cockiness."

" What?"

" You're a very confident guy you know."

" That's all about the charm my dear."

" Well that a different kid of charm."

" That's because you're a different kind of girl."

" How so?"

" You know people before they even know your name. You have a pixie hair cut that screams bad-ass, but here you are in a dress. I like how you keep people on their toes."

I haven't had this much flattery since Eric asked me out to homecoming and I didn't know how to react. So I grab my ice cream cone and with a smile smash it into his face. Stunned he said,

" What was that for?"

" Too much flattery on a first date."

" Well, in that case."

Then he takes his ice-cream and shoves into my face I was impressed that he had the balls to do that, I said,

" Sorry."

" Dido."

We got some napkins and started whipping off our faces when I was finished I asked,

" Am I good?"

" Yep. Me?"

I looked at his face and there a small spot on his forehead. I said,

" You got some on your forehead."

He tried whipping it off six times when I said,

" Let me."

I had to stand on my tip toes to reach and when I did that our faces where only millimeters apart. I whipped off his forehead and then our eyes met. I couldn't look away but neither could he. I could kiss him, he could kiss me, and one of us were about to when I slipped and landed into his chest. He caught me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders, he pulled me back up and said,

" You okay?"

" Yeah, thanks."

" Let's go play some games."

We lost many and won only one, the ring toss. Harry had won this pink panda bear and said to me,

" This I had won for you."

" Why thank you sir."

" What would you like to do next?"

I looked around and saw a photo booth and said,

" Come on."

We got in and the first picture we took was smiles, the second ridiculous faces, and the third serious. I looked over at him to ask what we should do next but Harry placed his hand on my left cheek and kissed me softly on the lips, click the forth picture was taken. I pulled away for a moment to stare in his eyes he said,

" Sorry, that was to soon."

"No."

I reach forward and kiss him back, first it was slow but got faster and pretty soon we were making out in the photo booth with a lot attraction and passion. But in the back of my mind I said

" You can't do this."

All I could think was, but I want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I still can't rap my head around last night it was probably the most fun I have had since, I don't know when. But it is dangerous that I made a connection with him, dangerous for him. That is why I refuse to see him ever again. So now I am on a coffee down fall because he would most likely be waiting for me there. Eric my not ex is getting weirded out because Harry keeps asking him if he can give him some way to contact me, thank god he hasn't. Now I go to the beach and surf in my free time that I don't know what to do with.

One hour later...

I can't take it anymore I need coffee. I put on a hoodie with the hood up so I won't be easily spotted along with a pair of jeans and flip flops. When I show up Eric looks a little freaked out, clearly Harry is hear. But I don't have a choice at this point. I give Eric my order, receive it and almost get out. That worked out better than I thought, I thought too soon. I hear Harry call,

"Cass! Wait up!"

I have to stop because he will either catch up or follow me home. I let him catch up and he says,

" I've been looking for you."

" Okay."

I start walking again he says,

" Is something wrong?"

" No."

" Well, I want to talk to you about last night."

" What about it?"

" Can you stop for just a second!"

I stop dead in my tracks and he says,

" What is wrong with you?"

" Nothing."

" Are you telling me that yo didn't have a connection with me last night?"

" Um."

" It's a yes or no answer?"

I start walking away again because if there was one thing that I was never good at it is lying. Harry says,

" What's going on?"

I wipe around and say,

" I am dying and there is nothing that I can do."

He looked stunned like he couldn't think of something like this possible. Then he whispered nervously,

" You're joking right?"

" I like joking about the length my, I really do."

" That isn't what I meant."

" Really."

" How long?"

" 722 days."

I start to walk away but then I break into a run. I think I ran because I was hoping that the wind could whip away this day maybe my problems. But then I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to a stop. I spin around and see the hand belongs to Harry, his blue eyes where watering, I don't know if it was from the wind or his feelings. He said,

" I am not going anywhere."

Harry rests his free hand on my face and says,

" Not in any life time."

His lips reached down to mine. At first I tried to pull away but his hand kept my head in place, then kissed him with the same amount of passion that had given me. I pull away and said,

" Why are you willing to get hurt for something that won't even last?"

" Maybe because even the things that don't last are always great."

" I'm not that great."

" I disagree completely."

" Well, then are you going to buy me lunch?"

" Of course right after I do this."

He kisses me again with more ease than last time. He releases my arm and his fingers follow the path of my arm that lead to my hand, and our fingers lace together like shoe laces. I rest my hand on his heart and feel it race with every movement of our lips. I pull away and say,

" How about that lunch?"

" Alright."

" Alright."


End file.
